


Sparrow

by prophecy0Fnora



Series: Obito/Kakashi Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Birthday Surprises, KakaObi, Kakashi is a wild one, Kakashi's Birthday 2k19, M/M, Mpreg, Obito's Birthday 2k20, Romance, Sappy, Smut, Yaoi, the boys look good in cowboy clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecy0Fnora/pseuds/prophecy0Fnora
Summary: Kakashi and Obito have just bought their first home together in the country. Surround by vast open fields, cattle ranches, and cold rivers, it'll take more than their own two feet to explore. Luckily, Obito has the perfect birthday present for his lover, that will solve that problem.





	1. All In One Day's Wish

Summer was coming to an end, giving the early bird a wonderland of crisp, cool air. Even though the sun had begun to rise, it's morning rays were hidden behind fluffy white clouds. It was a wonderful start to a new day.

Dark eyes gazed across the thick foggy fields, watching the neighboring cattle graze lazily through the dew covered meadows. The young man glanced back towards his home, luckily finding his bedroom's shades still drawn. Everything was going as planned as he turned and watched a white truck and trailer pull into his drive.

"Morning!" A chipper, blonde cowboy called out, jumping out of his dually.

Obito jogged up to the other, "good morning" taking his hand in a firm shake, "thank you for getting here so early."

"Not a problem, you know I'd do anything for the two of you."

"You're a good boy, Naruto," the older man laughed, ruffling the other's hair.

The sound of stomping hooves against metal distracted the two from their warm reunion.

"Seems he's getting a bit inpatient," Naruto ushered the other to follow.

The Uchiha laughed, "that sounds all too familiar."

"Ah yes, he's temperament matches sensei's quite well," the blonde chuckled as he unlatched the door to the trailer. Obito stood below, watching the other let down the ramp, before stepping inside. His muffled voice could be heard behind the wall, as he soothed the stallion and slipped on its lead.

The dark man pushed his hat back, watching in awe as the stunning beast took prideful strides out of the trailer. Naruto lead the horse over to the other, extending the lead rope out to Obito, "here's the keys."

The older man stuttered as he stared at the beautiful creature before him, completely missing the other's joke. "Naruto... I- how much do I owe you?"

"Ah, don't worry about it," the blonde shrugged his shoulders as he stepped away to lock up his now empty trailer.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Believe it!" He shot him a wide grin, his hands on his hips, imitating his old catch phrase.

"Naruto!"

"Will you look at the time, gotta go," said man made a dash for his truck with his cheap excuse, waving his hand as he went, "give Kakashi my best wishes and I'll catch you guys later."

Obito sighed in defeat, watching the truck leave in a dust storm. "We better get going," he turned to the horse who just stared at him, "he'll be up soon."

Well maybe not... the dark-haired man peeked into his bedroom which was still dark. He slowly pushed open the door and crept inside, how could he still be asleep?

He suddenly let out a yelp as he was attacked from behind, "damn it, don't scare me like that Kakashi!"

There was a chuckle as the other hugged him tighter, "where've you been?"

"Outside, taking care of things," Obito tired to unlatch the other.

"Is that so, do I have to go outside to get taken care of?" His voice had an edge of lust in it, causing the Uchiha to gulp as his hands drifted lower.

"Ah come on, not right now," the younger man struggled, finally breaking from the other's grip. He turned and faced the white-haired man, who had a pout on his face.

"Nooo" he continued backing away, "I know what today is, so don't start that guilt-trip and get dressed."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "you're no fun." Though he decided not to push it and did as he was told. 

"Meet me outback," Obito called behind him as he left the room.

Ten minutes later, the older man finally stepped outside, tying on his brown bandanna he used as a mask. "So what'd you want?"

"I have a birthday present for you."

"Mmm I was hoping that was gonna be morning sex."

The Uchiha turned bright red, "Kakashi!"

He only received a shrug and a covered sly grin.

Obito rubbed his face, letting out a sigh, "just stay here, idiot, and close your eyes."

"Alight, alright" Kakashi snickered, closing his eyes as the other ran off.

A few minutes later, the younger man returned, his footsteps drowned out by the sounds of hooves on gravel.

Obito instructed the other to hold out his right hand and placed the thick rope in his palm.

"Oh, I like where this is going."

"That's not what that's for, stop being so perverted and just open your eyes already!"

"Having you all tied up would be n-" he stopped short as he took in the sight before him.

The young Uchiha smiled, the other was left speechless.

"Obito?"

"Yes?"

"W- What is this?"

He laughed, "it's a horse dummy."

"I know that... but-"

"He's your's, happy birthday, Kakashi!"

The taller man was silent, the horse was absolutely breath-taking. It was a white Arabian with black markings on all four of his legs and muzzle, and a mane and tail to match. He could feel the sheer power raiding from him and could see the wildness in his pearl black eyes.

Obito grew nervous as the other just stared at the horse, "um Kakahsi... do you not like him?"

"Of course not!" He nearly shouted, startling the others, "Obito..." he walked over and grabbed the back of the other's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked, he's beautiful, I love him." He turned back to the horse, reaching out a hand to rub his face. It nickered in response, lowering it's head so his ears could be scratched.

"He seems to like you too," the Uchiha smiled, "why don't you put him in the paddock while I make breakfast.

"Good idea!" Kakashi immediately led the horse over to the field, guiding him inside and taking care to make sure he had plenty of fresh water.

Obito hummed happily to himself as he walked into their kitchen. He glanced out the window as he tied on his apron, watching Kakashi bring hay from the barn to his new companion, who pranced around the field.

He settled into his work, deciding on a big breakfast. The Uchiha wanted to go all out for his lover. He set the table and began to pull out the ingredients he would need when the back door burst open.

"Obito!" He nearly dropped the bowl of fruit he was holding before the other snatched it out of his hands, quickly placing it on the table.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Let's go!" He grabbed the other's wrist, pulling him towards the door.

"Go where?"

"Doesn't matter, anywhere," his grin stretched from ear to ear, even through the mask, "come on."

"Wait" Obito pulled away, knowing that look in the other's eye meant no stopping him, "at least let me put this food away and pack something to eat."

"Great, just meet me outside when you're done," and with that he was back out the door.

The younger man sighed, he knew Kakashi was gonna change his plans for the day at some point, but he didn't think so early. The Uchiha turned off the stove and put away the food, before preparing a quick makeshift brunch and tossing his apron on the table.

When he stepped outside, his partner was no where to be seen. He walked around, looking here and there, half expecting to be pounced on or just plain scared to death. As he got closer to the barn, he heard the sound of thundering hooves, before he was nearly run over by their new member of the family.

"K- Kakashi I... I swea-" Obito clinched his pounding chest, having felt that was too close of a call.

The white-haired man laughed, "sorry, Sparrow got a bit excited."

"Sparrow?" the shorter man finally looked up and found the other sitting proudly atop his steed. The horse snorted in response, causing more laughs to rumble from the older's chest, "that's his name and he knows it."

"Oh" Kakashi hopped out of the saddle, "here let me take that." His partner handed over the food and watched with widening eyes as he packed it in a bag hanging behind the saddle.

"Um, don't tell me...?"

The older man quickly turned back to the other, "ready for an adventure?"

"B- But there's two of us an-" He couldn't finish as Kakashi grabbed him around the waist and hauled him up on Sparrow's back.

The darker man sat stiffly in the saddle, sure he wore cowboy attire and lived in the country, but this was all a recent change, he didn't know anything about riding a horse!

"Hey, it's gonna be alright," he felt a hand on his thigh and met the other's mismatched eyes, "you trust me, don't you?"

He received a nod and Kakashi brightened, "then just relax," he slipped his foot into the stirrup, pushing off with the other and gracefully managed to settle behind the other, "we're gonna have fun." He reached around Obito, taking hold of the reins, "you can hold onto the horn of the saddle and I've got you from behind, so you're not gonna fall off."

Once the masked man thought the other was ready, he clicked his tongue and Sparrow began to move. He pulled gently with his right hand, turning the creature beneath them towards the vast open field. The pace was steady and Kakashi took note of his partner's shoulders relaxing.

"I don't think we've seen the entirety of our property..." Obito mused out loud.

The other hummed, "no we haven't." He suddenly tightened his grip on the saddle with his thighs and the darker man gulped, nervously, "but now we can!" With that he clicked his tongue again and again, increasing Sparrow's gate to a full gallop.

The younger man let out a cry as he hung on for dear life, his hat flying off, left dangling by the string around his throat as they thundered through the foggy field. It felt as if they went on forever, before Kakashi pulled back on the reins, bringing their pace to a slow trot.

Obito slumped in the saddle from being stiff too long and his head rested back upon the other's shoulder. He felt a chuckle travel through the other's body and he was about to swat at him when he caught the other's sparkling gaze. He was stunned by the sheer glee in the other's eyes, quickly putting out any anger he had over the crazy burst of a ride they just had.

"Perfect!" He was startled out of his thoughts and was relieved when they came to a stop. He sat up straight and looked on with awe at the beautiful river before them.

"The old man said there was a river that crossed through our land," Kakashi pulled his feet from the stirrups and hopped off backwards, "and I wasn't sure if it was going to be easy to find." He walked around and instructed his partner to put both his legs on the side facing him and when he did he gently pulled him down onto his feet.

"Whoa, steady" he laughed, putting his arm around the other to keep him from falling, "it use to be hard for me to walk after getting out of the saddle when I first started riding as well."

"Who taught you how to ride," Obito looked up at the other as he waited for his legs to regain feeling.

"My father."

Oh, the shorter man bit his lip, he didn't want to go there and ruin the moment, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up-"

"No, that's alright," the white-haired man finally stepped away and led Sparrow over to a tree, tying his reins to one of it's branches, "they're fond memories I hold dear." He told the other how his father taught him everything he knew as he pulled the saddle and bag off their steed, letting him relax as well. He went on about the competitions and carefree rides in the mountains, it sounded wonderful and he turned to the other with a genuine smile.

"Come" he offered his hand and Obito walked towards him and was wrapped in a warm embrace, "thank you for everything."

"Of course, I wanted you to have the best birthday."

"No, I mean" he pulled the other's chin up, so their eyes were met, "I mean thank you for coming to live with me here, out of your comfort zone, trusting me with everything you must have found wild and dangerous, and..." he paused as he pulled down his bandanna, "thank you for loving me."

Obito felt his heart tighten, "idiot" and leaned up to capture the other's lips.

The sound of grumbling broke them apart and the younger man laughed, "that's what you get for running out on breakfast."

"That's why I told you to bring it along," he smiled leading the other to gather up their things. Kakashi pulled out a thick blanket and searched for the perfect picnic area, while his partner got the food.

"See" the taller man ushered to the spot he claimed, "it's perfect, half in the sun, half in the shade."

Obito began to set out the food as the other settled down beside him. It was a wonderful day, they ate in a peaceful silence, taking in the scenery around them. The sun glittering off the water's surface, with fish splashing gracefully out of the water here and there. Birds would come and bathe in shallow areas, the droplets they stirred up looked like crystals in the light. Sparrow too, seemed worthy of a fantasy as he drank from the stream, before he settled down in the moss to take a much deserved nap.

It seemed as if hours had passed, Obito had long since cleaned up and they had both settled back to just enjoy the beauty around them.

"Stunning, isn't it?" He finally broke the silence, a goofy grin on his face.

"Mmm, you can say that again," Kakashi replied, his voice a bit gruff. The younger man turned to the other and found mismatched eyes locked on him and suddenly realized the other wasn't looking or talking about the scenery.

He blushed, turning away, but suddenly let out a startled yelp as the white-haired man towered over him. "You know I love it when you get flustered," he chuckled, settling on the other's hips.

"I know, making me uncomfortable is a pleasure for you," he grumbled, covering his face.

"Oh and you don't enjoy it in the least?" He all but purred, stroking his hand down the other's chest and down his side.

"Ahh, w- wait" Obito squeaked as the other shifted, pulling his legs apart to settle in between.

The younger man attempted to pull away, but was roughly pushed back down, the other's eyes were filled with mixed emotions of longing, anger, and confusion. "Obito, I can't stand it anymore!" He had finally snapped, "You've been pushing me away for over a week now, it's driving me mad! Have I done something wrong, have I hurt you," his voice was shaky, Obito wouldn't even met his gaze, "talk to me please! Why won't you let me love you... to make love with you?"

It was silent again, the younger man still wouldn't look at him, and Kakashi finally gave a sigh in defeat, before removing himself. Obito turned and watched the other walk away, stopping to stand before the river. He gave a sigh of his own, he had avoided this for too long.

He stood and began to strip, his boots, his pants, his hat, and vest, everything. He pulled them off and let them fall to the ground with his fears. When he was completely nude, he stepped forward, heading toward the water. The Uchiha didn't miss the surprised look from the other in the corner of his eye as he reached the shore. He finally met the other's gaze, the expression on Obito's face told the other all he needed to know, before he turned and waded into the river.

It was cold, like ice and it sent goosebumps across every inch of his skin, but he kept going till he was waist deep. He took a breath and went under, letting the water envelop him in a chilling embrace. Obito let out a gasp when he came back up, if it wasn't for the sun's rays on his skin, he wouldn't be able to keep his teeth from chattering. There was a splash behind him, telling him the other had followed and he shivered, was it only from the cold or possibly from the anticipation?

He jumped as something brushed against his hand, but quickly relaxed as he realized it was just Kakashi taking his in his own. He could tell the other was cold as well, but he didn't come any closer. The older man just stood there, watching him, looking for a sign of what the other wanted from him.

When he turned his gaze away, Kakashi broke, "Obito..." a cold hand gently took a hold of his chin, "I love you, I love you so very much... please, please tell me what's going on."

He received a shuddering sigh and Obito reached up, removing the hand from his face and pulling their fingers apart with the other, so he was holding both of his hands in his. He pulled gently, with his back to the shore, and waded till the water lapped at the top of his thighs. Kakashi squeezed his hands in encouragement, letting the other take his time.

"I'v- I'm sorry," he started, "I've just been scared..."

Their eyes met and the look of concern in the other's gaze nearly made the other break down. He suddenly yanked the other's hands down to his stomach, "I'm pregnant!"

Everything was still and quiet, except the water flowing around them, "O- Obito?"

He let go of the other's hands and ran them through his dripping hair, "I was feeling weird lately and picked up a bunch of tests to find out what was wrong, and one happened to be a pregnancy test and... and it turned out positive. I didn't know what to do, let alone believe it, but three more tests and they were all still positive." He began to shake as he continued, "what was I suppose to do, how was I gonna tell you that your freak of a lover was pregnant." He covered his face, trying to keep all the emotions deep inside.

Obito was startled when his hands were forced away, replaced by the other's as he was pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away for them both to catch their breath, the younger man let out a yelp as he was pulled out of the water and Kakashi walked back to shore with him in his arms.

They made it back to the blanket, where the white-haired man gently laid his lover down and once again towered above him as he knelt between his legs. He leaned forward, kissing the top of the other's head before pulling back to gaze down at the Uchiha. His hand, which felt warm against the other's wet skin, trailed down between them till it hovered over his slightly plump belly.

"My wish came true."

"What?" Obito was expecting a completely different response, but maybe he didn't really know what to expect.

"This morning, when I woke and found myself alone, I knew you were out doing something for me. I just laid there thinking about us and how happy I was, and what more I could possibly want. Then I thought, maybe someone sweet and wonderful as you... make it more than just the two of us."

He caressed the other's stomach, he had always enjoyed his soft skin, "when you gave me Sparrow, I was over joyed, my wish was answered... but I didn't think I'd get more."

Kakashi leaned back, placing both his hands over the other's abdomen, "you have nothing to fear my love, I adore you and this," he gave a gentle squeeze, "this is ours and I will take care of the both of you to the end of my days."

There was a snort in the distance and they both laughed, "yes, Sparrow too, and who ever else we bring into our family."

"You're okay with this then?"He trusted the other, but there was still doubt in his mind.

"Yes" he looked directly into the other's eyes, "we- we're going to have a baby together."

"Oh, Kakashi" the older man was starting to tear up and so was he, Obito reached up, yanking the other on top of him for a tender hug.

The older man shivered, "you're still so cold," he pulled away and reached for their clothes, "come, lets get dressed and head home."

After laying in the sun, their clothes felt warm and comforting against their chilled skin. Kakashi left Obito to pack their things while he saddled up their steed.

"You can try riding behind me if you'd like, I sometimes rode like that with my dad when I was tired."

He received a nod and Kakashi leapt atop the Arabian, he then extended his hand and pulled the other up behind him. Obito wrapped his arms around the other's waist and buried his face in the back of his neck, the tips of his white hairs tickling his nose.

With that, they were off again, at a slightly slower pace, however. It was peaceful again, with the rhythmic sound of the horse's hooves against the ground and the wind whistling in his ear, the Uchiha felt as if he could simply drift off to sleep.

"Obito?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're home."

The younger man looked up, sure enough they were back and he wondered how late it was, for the sun was settling along the tree line. Kakashi helped the other down and handed him their stuff, "go ahead inside and I'll be there soon, just need to tend to Sparrow first."

Obito watched the two approach the barn, before the older man hopped off to he lead the creature inside. He stretched and walked into their house, tossing the saddle bag on the couch before plopping down to rest for a moment.

The dark man squinted his eyes at the sudden bright light, "Kakashi?" He glanced around, it was dark outside and said man was standing by the light switch.

"Sorry for taking so long, seems you fell asleep waiting for me."

"I guess so," he yawned, "what time is it?"

Kakashi glanced a the clock on the wall, "7:38."

Obito's eyes widen, "the day's almost over."

The taller man chuckled, "what, did you have more things planned?"

"Well I never fixed you a proper meal," he stood as he said this and the other approached him.

"That's alright, that was a pretty big picnic you packed. Why don't we just head to bed."

"But it's not that late."

"I didn't say we'd be sleeping," Kakashi wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him close.

The younger man blushed, "oh..."

He pressed his forehead against the other's, "Obito, may I make love to you?"

The Uchiha hid his face in the other's chest and whispered an almost inaudible, "yes."

He received a kiss on the top of his head, "why don't we take a shower first... though," he brushed his hand through the other's dark locks, "that earthy smell fits you wonderfully."

Obito looked up, his cheeks a light shade of red, as he placed a kiss on the other's lips. When they parted, Kakashi led them to their master bathroom, where they left their clothes on the floor and basked in a steaming hot shower.

Wrapped in a fluffy, blue towel, the shorter man walked over to the window facing the country side, while Kakashi took their dirties out to be washed later. He found himself lost in the beauty of the night, the moon was full and he could see a few critters moving about.

"What you thinking about," he startled as warm arms wrapped around him from behind.

He hummed, "nothing really."

"Oh" Kakashi kissed his neck, "I think I can guess what's about to be on your mind." He didn't give the other a chance to speak before his hands hiked up the damp towel around his waist, before trailing down his hips.

Obito let out a startled moan as he caught himself on the window sill. Hot kisses ran down his back and nails dug into thighs, "K- Kakashi!"

His legs shook and the older man stopped, "sorry" he pulled the other away from the window and to their bed, "I got a bit carried away and forgot you might still be feeling sore from the ride."

Obito let his towel fall and crawled onto the bed, "that's alright," there was a bright smile plastered on his face and Kakashi couldn't help but return it. Soon they were lip locked, with the white-haired man between his partners legs once again.

"Honestly, I'd think I'd die if this was just a dream," the older man mused, pressing closer to the other.

The darker man agreed, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around him. 

"Oomph" Kakashi's arms gave out, collapsing on top of the other, "hey now, you're not gonna let me have any fun?"

Obito shook his head, "nope," and pulled him even tighter, tucking his head in the other's neck.

"Okay, okay, you've got to give me a bit of room though," he chuckled, trying to pull himself back up with his arms. The younger man loosened his grip, allowing Kakashi to support himself with one hand placed beside his head, while the other reached for the bottle he'd tossed on the bed earlier. He popped the cap off using his teeth and did some impressive hand skills to get some in his hand and not everywhere else. 

"You sure are clingy this afternoon," Kakashi remarked as he prodded at the other's entrance.

Obito squirmed a bit, "sorry."

"Hey, didn't say it was a bad thing," he leaned down and began to place kisses on his lover's forehead and cheeks. 

After some time, Obito began to whimper and moan, telling the other he was ready. 

"Alright, it's gonna be okay baby," he reached for the bottle again, so he could lather himself up, "I'm coming, hold on." Kakashi lined himself up and pressed against his entrance, he held himself there while he quickly moved his hand back around to cradle the other's head in his arm.

"I love you, Obito," and with that, he pressed inside and captured his swollen lips. The younger man's lustful cries were muffled as Kakashi invaded his warm cavern. He took his time and finally let the other take a breath when he bottomed out. 

"You alright?" He brushed dark locks from his eyes as he looked for any pain on the other's face.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," he took steady breaths, getting use to the other once again.

"Okay, just making sure. I don't want to do anything to hurt you or the baby; and tell me if I need to stop or if anything is uncomfortable. I-"

Obito grabbed the sides of his face, "for pete's sake, just move already!"

The older man's eyes widened, before a smirk crossed his face. He chuckled to himself as he pulled down the other's hands and held them above his head, before giving the other what he wanted. No matter how much the other pleaded, he kept the pace gentle.

"K- Kakashi!" he groaned, his head falling back, "please, h- harder!"

"My, my, this is so unlike you," the older man nibbled on his tender neck, "but isn't it someone's birthday, am I not allowed to do as I please?"

Obito growled in annoyance, deciding to take matters into his own hands, or more specifically hips, for he attempted to pick up the pace on his own. However, Kakashi wasn't going to allow that and he shifted to hold the other's wrists with one hand, so he could use his free hand to press his hips back onto the bed.

"If this is what you're gonna be like when you're pregnant," Kakashi bit down on one of his nipples, pulling a cry from his lips, "then shit, I'm gonna love every minute of it!" 

He pulled back up to meet the other's gaze, "I'll sinfully ravish you with your every wish or need! Your word is my command."

Obito stared up at him, his expression torn between crying from joy and laughing, "you're a love struck fool... gawd, I love you!" 

Kakashi's smile reached his ears and he let the other go, so he could hold him tightly. The younger man immediately reached up and pulled the other down to meet him for a desperate kiss. Though, Kakashi really did want to keep things slow, he lost control, along with his rhythm and pace. 

It wasn't long for the two to reach their climax; Obito spreading warmth between them, while the other filled him up once again. Their hot breath washed over each other as Kakashi gently pulled out; before he rolled them over, so he could collapse by his side, tangling their limps together. He leaned forward, his forehead meeting the other's, while he palmed his belly softly. They rested in peaceful silence, simply basking in each other's warmth and love. 

"Happy birthday" Obito finally spoke.

Kakashi placed a kiss on his cheek, "thank you."

The younger man yawned, "goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, my darling," he snuggled closer, "and sweet dreams, little one," he gently caressed Obito's stomach one last time, "you're daddy can't wait to see you." He smiled and gave his own yawn as he wrapped his arms around his lover protectively and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Catching Fire

Life was good and life was simple.

Kakashi pulled off his hat, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his bandana. The sun was high in the sky, baring down on the land below even though it was only the beginning of summer. He should probably take a break for some water.

The white-haired man made his way over to the shade of a large oak tree where Sparrow grazed. His steed lazily glanced his way as he reached for his canteen. "Its gonna be a hot one today," he took a swig as he leaned against the saddle, "it would be nice if we could finish repairing all of the fence today. Then we could take tomorrow off and spend the day at the river, Obito would love that."

He hummed to himself as he drank some more water before clipping it back on his saddle bag. There was a lot more fencing to check, but a day at the river sounded wonderful and was good motivation to power through the work.

Kakashi walked over to the fence and leaned against the boards. Looking out over the field he could see a few cattle grazing and resting in the shade. It had taken a long time, but once they had fenced in their property, Kakashi had invested in cattle and become a rancher.

To Obito's delight, a friend had suggested a dog to help move the cattle from field to field. So, Dancer the collie was added to the family. Even though he worked diligently by Kakashi's side, when not at work, you could always find him glued to Obito. The older man didn't mind, it was comforting knowing his partner was being protected when he wasn't around. It was quiet a sight, watching the collie gently guide the sometimes unstable man around their home. And when he drifted off to sleep on the couch, Dancer would nuzzle his head against his large belly, showing pure affection to their unborn child.

Kakashi smiled at the memories, his eyes drifting closed as a breeze blew across the pasture. A few months after Dancer had come to live with them, the white-haired man bought his first horse. It was a gift for his lover, another young stallion whom was soon named Witcher. He had a deep drown coat, with a dark reddish brown mane and tail, and a single white diamond between his eyes.

Horses were herd animals and Obito often commented that Sparrow looked lonely sometimes. So, when Witcher joined, the two steeds quickly became friends, happily bounding around the field together and never found far apart. They had become one large family in such a short time, and all so eager to welcome another very soon.

The young rancher gave a sigh, he needed to get back to work. He walked down the line a bit more to another hole he had seen earlier. With wire and tools in hand, he began to close the gap in the fence.

His mind began to wonder as he worked. He didn't like leaving Obito home alone, but he couldn't travel with him anymore nor leave his work unattended. A calf could get stuck in the fence or a predator could slip through, he had no choice.

Obito had assured him that he would be fine. There was still several weeks before his due date and by then he could hire an extra farm-hand to cover his work. At least he found a bit of comfort in knowing Dancer was with him.

He slipped his tools back in his saddle bag. They would have to move on, for the fencing on this side of the pasture was done.

Sparrow suddenly jerked his head up, his ears perked as if listening to something off in the distance.

Kakashi turned, trying to catch what the other was picking up. It kind of sounded like barking and was quickly growing louder.

Before he could prepare himself in case it wasn't friendly, a familiar collie leapt over a fallen tree and into his view.

"Dancer?" Said pup slammed into him at full speed, nearly knocking him down, "whoa there boy, what's gotten into you?"

The golden dog continued his fuse as he ran laps around the two, causing Sparrow to snort and paw at the ground with tension.

Kakashi tired to calm his steed, taking tight hold of the reins. He yelped when the collie snagged his shirt, roughly pulling him backwards.

"Okay, okay, I got it! I'm coming!" He managed to get Dancer to let go and quickly hopped atop the saddle, encouraging the canine to lead the way. Without hesitation the pup speed off in the direction he had come, leaving Kakahsi and his stallion to catch up.

It may seen odd to some, but Kakashi had learned quick not to question when man's best-friend demanded his attention. How great the bond between man and dog was shown to him the day Dancer half-dragged him to a drowning calf. Form then on, he'd follow the collie to unseen trouble with complete trust.

Today was no different as they sped across the rolling fields. A voice lingered in his head though, wondering why Dancer had left Obito's side. His worrying only increased as they steered away from the pastures.

"Wha-" his breath caught in his throat, "no... oh gawd, NOOOO!" He could barely hear himself screaming as his steed galloped as fast as his lungs would allow.

This wasn't happening, smoke was not rising in the distance of where his home laid! No, everything was fine, Obito was not in danger... oh, Obito!

Trees flew past as they entered the woods leading to their house. He could smell the fire, making it all more the reality.

They were out as fast as the were in, skidding across the courtyard, coming to an abrupt stop as Sparrow reared in fright at the flames.

It was actually the barn on fire, the house was safe for the time being. Kakashi leapt off his horse, he still needed to act fast, Witcher was still inside.

However, a screech caught his attention. It was Witcher free from the barn, but how? The young rancher quickly grabbed the halter rope of the frightened stallion, pulling him to safely with the other.

The large bell by the house began to loudly ring out and he turned to find Dancer pulling the rope, calling to anyone nearby. But in the mean time, he needed to keep the flames at bay and away from the house.

Kakashi rushed over to grab a hose when something caught his eye. He froze, it was a blue shawl... it was Obito's. The young man had given it to his lover not long after the pregnancy announcement, and he adored it so very much that he almost always wore it around the house.

But it was here, outside... leading to the barn.

"Obito?!"

He rushed to the crumbling barn, burning his hands as he pulled boards out of his way.

"Obitooo?!"

Tears nearly blocked his vision, even as they evaporated from the heat surrounding him from all sides.

"Obit- oh gawd," he found him, "hang on baby, I'm coming!"

Kakashi scrambled forward over broken beams to his partner's side. He laid crumbled on the stall floor, a large slab of wood laid across his legs, trapping him in the burning building. The older man immediately went to the beam, pulling with all his might to get it off the other.

"K- Kakashi?" His voice was hoarse and he whimpered with pain.

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm gonna get you out of here," though every word trembled with fear as he continued to struggle with the unmovable weight in his hands.

"No... leave m-"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU OR THE BABY!" Kakashi coughed the smoke was growing thicker around them. His hands were bleeding now, but he continued to move timber and planks away from his lover, trying anything to make it easier to move the beam.

Obito let out a painful cry, freezing Kakashi in his tracks, before he rushed to his side again.

"Kakashi-" his breaths became quick and ragged, "oh fuc- ahhh-" he gripped tightly at the straw floor, searching for something to hold on to, "m- my water broke!"

"What?!"

"The baby's coming!"

He had to get them out, now! Kakashi panicked and scrambled back over to the beam. He just couldn't do it, it was too heavy! The sound of part of the barn collapsing drowned out Obito's screams, as he pulled as hard as he could. He couldn't let them die here! He couldn't let their child's life end before it even began!


	3. Time of Healing

Dark smoke filled the scorching air in the crumbling old barn. It was thick and hard to breath, causing the young cowboy's strength to waver. The sharp sound of wood cracking above had him scrambling.

There was a scream that was not his own, "Obito!"

He watched in horror as the beam collapsed before him, completely trapping his partner and forever silencing his cries.

"Obito!" _This was it._

"O- Obito?!" His knees gave out, with the sounds of destruction going silent around him. _This was the end._

"OBITO!" He screamed into his hands that shielded his eyes from reality. _It was meant to be._

His sobs ripped through his whole being, right to his heart, to his very soul.

The young man began to shake uncontrollably, pain returning to the flesh. Everything hurt and he began to cry out in agony.

"Kakashi, Kakashi!"

His eyes snapped open, quickly attempting to take in his surroundings.

"Its okay. You're alright," the voice continued to comfort.

He blinked to clear his vision, turning toward the source of reassurance.

A young woman moved forward, settling in a chair beside the bed he found himself laying in. She reached out, with a gentle smile on her face, and placed her hands over his. When he didn't feel the contact, he glanced down, finding them wrapped heavily in gauze.

"Kakashi?" She called softly, pulling his attention back to her. He simply stared at her blankly, before tears suddenly whaled up in his eyes and he began to sob.

"Oh Kaka- shh shhh shh, it's okay. Look at me." She pulled his chin back up, "it's over, everything is alright now. Obito and the baby are fine."

"But- they didn't make it, I saw him. He died!"

"No, no, honey," she tried wiping his tears, "that was just a nightmare, an illusion. You saved them, they're alive!"

"I-" his body trembled.

"Shh, take a deep breath."

The wounded man closed his eyes and attempted to calm his racing heart.

"He's in your bedroom asleep."

"I- Rin" he took a breath, suddenly feeling tired, "I don't understand."

"I got a call from your neighbor," she simply explained as she turned to rummage through her bag, "I was told that your barn was on fire. Here, take these." She held out a cool glass of water and some pain medication. He swallowed them quickly as she continued, "I arrived just as the fire department was dousing what was left of it."

The brunette rearranged his pillows, allowing him to lean back more comfortably, "Naruto was right behind me and took care of the horses. He moved them to a pasture a good distance from the commotion to calm them down and see if they needed any medical attention. No one knew where you or Obito were, so I checked the house and found you out cold and poor Obito in labor."

"I don't remember..." he rubbed his temple, "he was trapped under a beam, but I thought we weren't gonna make it."

"You did though," she pulled his blanket back to examine him, "your body suffered quite some damage in the process."

She applied pressure to each leg, causing the other to wince "they're gonna be a bit sore for awhile, main concern was several cuts and burns, but I still don't want you on your feet if you can help it."

The young nurse moved on, "you'll start feeling more aches and pains as the shots I gave you wear off. You've definitely pulled some muscles in your arms, if not your shoulders and back as well."

Kakashi sighed, the weight of his body was becoming more present as she continued, "your upper body also suffered a few burns, though the worst are on your hands. You'll n-"

"I'll need to hire some farm hands immediately."

"What?" Rin was caught off guard by the sudden change of subject.

"I'm useless now and work on the farm won't get done by itself. The cattle still need feeding and I didn't get to finish repairing the fence." He sighed, looking all the more drained, "what's left of the barn will need to be cleaned up and I suppose I can take out a loan to build a new one..."

"Whoa Kakashi, slow down. No one expects you to jump right back into things for awhile."

"What else am I suppose to do, let things fall apart, more than it already has? Not everything is even ready for the baby!"

"Steady now, you're not going to have to do this alone. Naruto and I-" She was interrupted by a cry from another room.

His throat felt sore as a whimper escaped him, all Obito knew was that he was in tremendous pain. He heard another voice and felt gentle hands on him, but he couldn't relax enough to open his eyes.

"Obito?!"

"Kakashi, what are you doing? You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"K- Kakashi?" He cracked an eye and tried to sit up.

"Please Obito, don't strain yourself," Rin was growing frustrated with her stubborn patients.

"I'm here, baby, I'm coming."

Fussing as any nurse would, Rin ushered the young cowboy over to the bed, allowing him to join his partner.

"Alright you two, I better not catch either of you leaving this bed without getting me first," she huffed as Kakashi attempted to get closer to his lover, "I'll leave you alone for a little while, but do not hesitant to call me, understood?" She received a 'yes ma'am' in response from both that satisfied her as she stepped out.

"Kakashi I-" he was cut off as the other smashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. It seemed to last for eternity until he finally pulled back and met the younger man's gaze.

"I'd thought I'd lost you," he couldn't keep the tears back.

Obito began to cry as well, "you saved my life, you saved us both."

The taller man glanced down, watching as the other placed his bandaged hand over his swollen belly, "Rin said they're completely unharmed, we're just gonna see them a bit earlier than expected."

Kakashi leaned a bit closer, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead as he rubbed soothing circles over his baby bump. "I'm so happy and yet so sorry at the same time."

"Why my love?"

"Because I shouldn't have left you alone, you shouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Kakashi don't blame yourself for what I did," he sighed, "I put both myself, the baby, and then you in danger, but I just couldn't stand by and listen and watch Witcher burn alive in the barn."

It was silent for a moment, the gravity of the recent event heavy upon them.

"I'm just glad you're okay... I-" he hesitated, "if I had lost the two of you..."

"Oh Kakashi" the younger man stroked his cheek, trying to keep his partner's tears at bay.

He took a breath, he needed to be strong, "if it wasn't for Dancer, he's the one who got me in time and truly saved the day."

As if on cue, there was a scratch at the door and the two turned as Rin popped her head in, "someone has been impatiently waiting to see you two. Is it okay to let him in?"

"Of course" Obito laughed as the door was shoved open and a blur shot across the room.

Kakashi wasn't even upset as the pooch squeezed between them, he owed this creature his life. "Good boy" he ran his hand along his back before burying his face in his fluffy mane, "thank you... thank you."

On the other side, the smaller man was cooing over the pup, who happily wagged his tail and licked his face, "you are a wonderful dog."

"Y'all mind another visitor?" The two turned back to the door as Rin stepped aside allowing their blonde friend to walk in.

"Naruto" Obito smiled as the other walked over to pat Dancer's head.

"I'm so glad to see that you are all okay and I heard about all the heroic deeds."

"What I did was just stupid," the dark-haired man grumbled.

"Obito, that's not true!"

He let out a defeated sigh and shrugged, "I guess I shouldn't punish myself for the past. I am very thankful for what everyone has done, including you. Thank you for taking care of the horses."

"Ah it was nothing," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Witcher and Sparrow are just fine; a little frightened, but they calmed down not long after the fire was out."

"We owe you big time for everything you've done for us," Kakashi squeezed his lover's hand, knowing the other was trying his best to be strong.

"Oh no" the youngest man waved his hands in defense, "there is no debt to be paid to friends! Y'all have helped me out just as much. Just concern yourselves with healing and the little one on the way."

Obito and Kakashi exchanged glances before smiling and giving their thanks.

"Well I must be off, there is much to do. I'll keep Rin posted about what's going on so she can relay everything back to you."

"Don't work too hard now," she called as he left the room, "I got my hands full with these two!"

"I hope you aren't betting on that," Kakashi laughed, knowing full well of the boy's capability of getting hurt.

"Unfortunately I'm not," she sighed, "but at least if he needs anything, I don't have to go too far. I was thinking of staying here for a few days, keeping an eye on what's going on and making sure I'm close when that baby decides to join us."

"Certainly, the guest room is all yours."

"Alright, I just need to run back home and grab a few things. I think you two will be okay for a few hours?"

Kakashi glanced over at his lover, who had begun to nod off, "yeah, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Rin quietly agreed before slipping out the room with Dancer close behind, eager for someone to finally feed him. Exhaustion finally set in and the white-haired man curled up against the other and quickly drifted off into blissful sleep.


End file.
